


Amateurs

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders, Multi, Pranks, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, trouble maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atticus Brown has a philosophy: Sirius Black or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateurs

I like guys. It’s a simple fact. Sure it’s weird, but in all fairness: I’m very weird. Besides there’s something much weirder than the fact that I like guys. I had to leave Hogwarts a month early due to irresponsible behaviours. I do a lot to impress said guys. Particularly ‘The Crew’, aka the hottest dipshits in school. James Potter, Sirius Black, and—no the third one is just nerdy, no one ever remembers his name.

 

“We’re going to get your sister. We’ll be back in an hour. Don’t burn the house down, we’re still paying for Professor Slughorn’s office!” My mum calls.

 

About that… I have a tendency to try and impress the rest of my house by committing evil felonies against the Slytherins.

 

Oh I’ve completely forgotten, I’m Atticus Brown. It’s a shit name, I know. But the name is only the beginning of my problems. It’s not easy being me, especially now. But 7th year will be different, I know it.

 

_-_-_-_

 

The first thing my younger sister, Sarah, does when she gets home is come into my room. “So the rumours are true. My big brother set the Slytherin common room on fire.”

 

“It was an accident.” I growl. I’ll never live it down.

 

“Biggest catastrophe of 77’!” She cheers, sitting down and throwing her arms up.

 

“Your arm pits reek.” I say, plugging my nose. “Also that blue dress is too showy.”

 

“It goes below the knees, big brother.” She says, then leaves.

 

She’s a pain, but I love her to death. I think she wouldn’t say the same, I’m kind of a disaster.

 

All of a sudden an owl flies in through my open window. I cheer, because I know what it is.

 

“Mum! I’m going back this year!” I yell to her, after reading the letter. Mum and Dad were worried that they were going to expel me, but I’m going back.

 

“That’s good news. Please don’t blow anything up again.”

 

“I won’t. When does Dad come home?”

 

“He said the Ministry’d be keeping him overtime today. Some muggles have been eaten by a tea pot.”

 

I guess we are a pretty progressive family. I mean, this conversation is taking place by yelling across a craftsman house.

 

“What’s for dinner?!” Sarah asks, undoubtably unpacking all of her crap.

 

“Food!” Mum replies, rather annoyed.

 

“So,” Sarah says, coming in and jumping on my bed. “Details?”

 

“How did you finish packing so fast?”

 

“I’m magic, idiot.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re fifteen.”

 

“The underage limitations don’t make me any less magical. Besides, I want to know what it was like missing a whole month of school. So, details…”

 

“It was boring, and I hated it.”

 

“You only missed your girlfriend.” Sarah huffs, poking me in the head.

 

Right, I’m not out. It’s 1977, what do you expect me to do, commit suicide?

 

“Lily Evans is not my girlfriend.”

 

“Then how come you’re always staring at her?” See that’s the thing, she always hangs out with James, Sirius, and—Remus!— I remembered. It’s a good cover story.

 

I’m gonna need a whole lot of those… A whole lot of those.

 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Sarah leaves and I fall back onto my bed. Cover stories, cover stories?

 


End file.
